I Can't
by anmerie
Summary: (Miracle) A one-shot about Mike Ramsey.


**Disclaimer**: I am in no way, shape or form, affiliated with anyone, that has something to do with this film. Situations and excerpts taken from the film belong to the respected owners. Based on the Movie _Miracle_.

**Authors Note**: I'm glad you guys are liking these one-shots here's my newest addition. It's a bit longer then the rest, I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for all the great reviews! If you have any ideas or any guys you wanna see in some of these one-shots, let me know! Based on the Movie _Miracle_.

* * *

**I Can't**

I remember the day as if it was yesterday, it might have been, seeing how it was, in fact, not more then a week ago that it all happened.

_I stood outside worried. I had just gotten a message from my best friend Mike Ramsey to meet him at his apartment, that there was an emergency. So naturally I walked out of my humanities class, that really pissed my professor off, since he was in the middle of his lecture, and rushed over. I should be inside waiting, but I wanted to know what was going on the second I saw him. _

_Getting nervous I began pacing on the sidewalk in front of his apartment building. I was about to go mad when I finally saw his car pull up. _

_Without hesitation I ran up to his car and opened his door, practically pulling him out of the car. I looked him over, making sure he was all in one piece. When I noticed he was fine, I looked up at him confused. "What's wrong?" I asked panicked. _

_Sensing I was near a breakdown, he chuckled and shook his head. "No… nothing bad, nothing is wrong, nothing like that. Herb asked me to go down to Colorado to try out for the Olympic team." _

_My head was spinning about his emergency message I really didn't pay much attention after his 'nothing bad' . So I did the one thing that came to mind, I smacked him on the arm as hard as I could. "What the hell Rammer I thought something bad happened. I walked out of my class for this and I…" Then I hit me, like an anvil on some cartoon characters head. "The Olympics!" I screamed, jumping up and hugging him._

_He laughed and tightened his grip on me. "Well we don't know if I'm on the team yet, I have to try out first." _

"_Come on Rammer you're one of the best players out there. I am positive you'll do great." I said pulling away from him some. _

_Rammer smiled down at me, that gorgeous smile he flashes my way when I say something sweet to him, but sadly, we are just friends. "There's some stuff I wanted to talk to you about." The seriousness in voice scared me, The last time he'd used that tone with me was when I was hell bent on joining some of the college kids streak across the quad. He grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder and carried me back to my apartment, ass in the air as I pounded away at his back. I looked around for a moment and saw no naked people running around, so this had to be something serious. _

_I looked back at him and just nodded, confused. "Well if I make the team. I'm going to be busy, a lot of the time… from what I heard, it's going to be like seven months of training. It's time I'm going to be away from you and I…" He looked nervous to me now, and refused to make eye contact with me. This was a first. "I want to be with you… more then friends." And there was that anvil again. "I know it's out of nowhere but I don't want to be gone for seven months and some guy come and sweep you off your feet. I wanna be that guy. I feel like everything I've ever wanted is within my reach and that mean you." _

_I mentioned the anvil right? Well it must have knocked me stupid, because for the life of me I couldn't answer him back. I stood there… stunned. _

"_Kiera, look I know it's a lot to take in… and I know that you may not want this, but I want you to wait for me… If I get.." _

"_You'll get it.. but... I can't…" I couldn't even finish my sentence before I turned and walked towards my car. I heard him call me but I couldn't look back at him. When I finally did, what I saw made my heart break, my best friend, the one guy I've ever loved more then anything, was standing, arms limp at his sides, looking defeated… and I was the one who did it._

_

* * *

_

Shaking my head I looked down at my watch and sighed. I watched as a huge group of guys walked out of the building. I recognized a few of them from the team back home, but I didn't see him. I keep watching them making sure I didn't miss him, but soon they were all gone and again I was left alone out side waiting.

Suddenly the door opened again and Herb Brooks walked out walking towards me. He didn't notice me until he was by my rental car. "Kiera, what are you doing here? Come to try out?"

I laughed as I shook his hand, he was always the sweetest guy. I think it was because I babysat Kelly and Danny for free. "Did the Olympic committee decide to allow girls?"

"Nope not yet… you came a long way to see Rammer… and the boys." He sent me his, I-know-the-real-reason-why-your-here-look, and I sighed.

"I've got some things to sort out with Rammer."

He smiled at patted my shoulder. "You're a wonderful young lady, try not to break his heart."

I gave him a weak smiled as I thought about what had happen days ago, and nodded. "I'll try, but I can't promise he won't break mine."

"It's a risk. Well I hope to be seeing you at some of these games. These boys need all the support they can get," He winked at me and walked off, as I stood there, grinning like a fool. At least someone I knew had made this team.

I saw an older man run out of the building after Herb, I watched for a little but turned my attention back to the building when I heard voices. My breath was caught in my throat as I watched Rammer walk out with Buzz, Robbie, and some other guys from Minnesota. They all looked happy, so there was truth to what Herb had lead on. I took a deep breath when Buzz looked over at me and waved, he looked surprised and nudged Rammer to look my way.

Now, I'm not the type of girl to get all giddy when a guy looks my way, but my legs felt as if they would give out at any second. My heart was racing and my head spinning and all this just from a look. He excused himself from the guys and as soon as he got close enough I began rambling. "Look I know I said I couldn't, but I was in shock and all I know is that I do wanna be with you and I do want…"

All of a sudden his hands were on my face as he kissed me. At first I was shocked, but then the feel of his lips against mine, was something I had thought about for years. Giving in wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back with all passion I could. He lifted me into the air, still kissing me. I pulled away slightly when he put me back down but kept my forehead against him, as we both took deep breaths.

"I hope this means, we're together, because if not… I'm about to look really stupid."

The way he looked at me made my knees weak, and I thanked god he was holding me tightly against him. I smiled and nodded. "It means whatever you want it to mean, as long as it's somewhere along the lines of me loving you."

He looked at me, his facial expression serious before he started grinning. "Well if that's all it takes, you got a deal." I laughed and kissed him, which was quickly ended by a group of cheering hockey players.


End file.
